starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Esmerelda Ndoci
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |gender=Female |birth= |death=2503 |faction= Terran Confederacy (?–February, 2500) :Duke Family (formerly) :Confederate Marine Corps (?–February, 2500) ::22nd Confederate Marine Division (?–February, 2500) Terran Dominion (March, 2500–) : Dominion Marine Corps (March, 2500–) ::22nd Dominion Marine Division (March, 2500–) |job=Soccer player (formerly) Marine major |family=*Gregory Duke (husband) }} Major Esmerelda Ndoci was a psychopathic terran marine who served both the Confederacy and Dominion. Biography Ndoci, born into an upper-middle-class family, was a skilled soccer player. She also murdered several people, and, rumors aside, was grateful that no one had ever connected her to the deaths. Colonel Tabakin was one of her victims. She married into the Old Duke family, but her husband, Gregory Duke, died mysteriously of a brain aneurysm. Many people blamed her for his death, but ironically he was one of the few people around her whose death she wasn't responsible for. She possibly would have killed him, but he saved her the trouble. In the aftermath she enlisted in the Confederate Marine Corps but was made an officer. She retained her "Old Family" status although she kept her original last name. It was difficult to pronounce for many people, and it was rumored that if any of her subordinates mispronounce the name, she administered punishment. A famous soldier, she made many appearances on UNN over the years, clad in CMC armor. Ndoci was eventually put in charge of the 22nd Confederate Marine Division, known as the Annihilators. During the Great War, the division battled against the zerg and had a high success rate. Mission: Nova When the Sons of Korhal invasion force reached Tarsonis, Ndoci expected to fight them. However, as a land-borne unit, the Annihilators were given a different mission: apprehend November "Nova" Terra, a very powerful psychic, and deliver her safely to the Ghost Program (since Nova was a class A target). Ndoci didn't get along with Ghost Program director Ilsa Killiany, who threatened her for being rude, or with wrangler Agent Malcolm Kelerchian, who was put in charge of the operation. Kelerchian had tracked the target to the headquarters of Tarsonis City crime lord Fagin. He intended to use diplomacy to persuade Fagin to hand over the target, with the Annihilators standing outside and acting as a threat. Ndoci was not happy about being cut out of the op, but the Ghost Program was too powerful for her to oppose its orders. Kelerchian and Nova were inside the headquarters when the war situation changed dramatically. The Sons of Korhal had broken through the Confederate space defenses and were sending troops to the ground. Ndoci was ordered to speed up the operation. She immediately ordered her troops to kill everything in Fagin's headquarters except Nova. She pointedly did not make an exception for Kelerchian. The building fell in due to the excessive firepower wielded by the Annihilators, and in the end the Annihilators made it out alive, along with Nova and a severely wounded Kelerchian. The criminals were all killed. Ndoci wanted to let Kelerchian die or kill him herself, but Nova threatened to bring Ndoci's actions (almost dropping a building on Nova) to the Ghost Program's attention unless she rescued Kelerchian. The zerg reached Tarsonis at that moment. Dominion Warrior The Terran Confederacy fell due to the zerg invasion. Ndoci, who hated the Sons of Korhal, transferred her loyalty to the new nation it had founded, the Terran Dominion. Her unit continued its efficient ways as a Dominion force. In 2503,(November 28, 2006). "Historian's Note" (2500-2503 establishment). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. the Annihilators were called to the world of New Sydney, which the anti-Dominion terrorist group, the Koprulu Liberation Front, had infiltrated. The KLF had taken over a new munitions factory and intended to hold out until reinforcements arrived, at which point they could conquer New Sydney. The factory was protected by a force field which prevented the Annihilators from entering or attacking with their Grizzly transport ship. The Dominion sent Nova Terra, now a fully trained and memory wiped ghost, into the factory. She was tasked with capturing the cell leader, at which point she disengaged the force field. Ndoci and other Annihilators entered, only to find Nova had already completed the mission by herself. Ndoci asked why did Terra bother letting them enter, and Terra replied that she knew Ndoci wanted to break something. Ndoci insulted her, calling her "still a stupid slike", but Terra didn't remember Ndoci, nor did she care. Later in the year,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3.September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Ndoci was killed in a crash in a zerg firefight involving Terra. Captain Spaulding would blame Terra for her death. Spaulding was promoted to major and took Ndoci's place as leader of the Annihilators.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Personality and Traits Considered to be a psychopath, Ndoci hated everyone, but her status as a marine meant she couldn't always carry out her murderous fantasies. She did manage to get away with the murder of Colonel Tabakin, however. She was a skilled soccer player, but found killing far more satisfying. Ndoci liked to intimidate people, made easy by her rank and Old Family social status, but could still be intimidated by those who transcended her rank and file, such as the shorter but intimidating Ilsa Killiany. Ndoci's favorite weapon was a P500 pistol. Physically, she had olive skin and dark hair cut close to her scalp.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. References Ndoci, Esmerelda Category:Old Family characters Category:People of Tarsonis Category:Terran criminals Category:Terran marines